


Really Love Him

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Tell Me Why Stuff I Wrote [mostly Michael x Tyler one-shots] 💙 [2]
Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Both of these guys deserve love and happiness, Canon Trans Character, Cold, Cuddling, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Referenced closeness, Staring, Talking, Thinking about him & everything, Thoughts In His Mind, Warm, Winter Season and Snowing, [Just a bit], gentle touching, loving attraction, slight angst, warmth between them, with a nice silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I don't care much for locks on the window. I leave you one last kiss on your pillow. So what are you waiting for. 'Cause someone could love you more. So what are you waiting for. Someone could love you more..'More than ever. Than anything else, in that life. Michael just wants to love him, only Tyler.
Relationships: Michael Abila & Tyler Ronan, Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan
Series: Tell Me Why Stuff I Wrote [mostly Michael x Tyler one-shots] 💙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946614
Kudos: 13





	Really Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> 'What would it take for things to be quiet? Quiet, like the snow. I know this isn't much but.. I know I could be better. I don't think I deserve it, selflessness, find your way into my heart. All stars could be brighter. All hearts could be warmer. What would it take for things to be quiet? Quiet, like the snow..' 💙

It was a dark and cold night. Like always. With a chilly breeze. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything. In a dim lighting. Especially that snow on the ground, even with it falling down softly. 

Although it was warm inside, thankfully. Not cold at all. It's almost perfect, with that temperature. Everything's nice, peaceful even, a different yet nice quietness to it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both of these two guys were in Juneau now, with Alyson. They've spent time together, really getting to know each other. Now they feel like they trust one another, truly. 

It was nice, having someone else and being close. They both felt that way. Just filled with a bit of happiness again, from being able to be there for each other. To be together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That room was warm, they had made a fire. It's cold out from the fact that it was snowing, since it's near to being winter. 

There was a tv on low volume, for some background noise. Although that was it really, nothing else. Since Tyler turned it down. That aura between them was peaceful though. 

They are alone together, since Alyson was out somewhere. A nice silence between them, it's nice in fact. 

Michael was in the kitchen, making them some hot chocolate. He stirred it with white cream and poured that into two glass mugs. 

Tyler breathed calmly, staring into nothingness as his mind wandered. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. 

He wrapped his arms around himself, to get some more warmth (even if they did have a lit fireplace nearby). He had on a dark gray hoodie, instead of his usual gray sweater. 

His mind faded, thinking for a bit. He was deep in his thoughts. It was mostly about him and everything, to be honest. 

_"I get this feeling like I could say, or do anything with you, and it'd be cool. I feel.. safe." Tyler told him that, his feelings._

_Michael smiled warmly. "You are."_

Tyler smiled, softly even, without realizing it. 

"What are you smiling about?" Michael asked him. He also had a smile. He seemed to be thinking too, before he snapped out of it as well.

Tyler heard that familiar voice. He snaps out of it. Out of these thoughts. "..oh, it's nothing really." he said, then he gazed over at him. He noticed that this other male was wearing a white (or cream, he wasn't really sure what shade it is) sweater. That he usually had on, when it was cold. 

Michael wasn't convinced, but he didn't say anything about it. He just smiled softly once again, while he sat down with him and next to Tyler now. "Alright then, if you say so." 

That's one of the reasons why Tyler liked him so much, Michael didn't push him to say anything or do something that he doesn't want to, he was genuinely a nice guy. A good person. He felt like he could love him. 

Michael felt the same way. More than ever. Than anything else, in that life. He just wants to love him, only Tyler. 

Tyler was also thinking again now. Honestly, he was just trying to distract himself. He hasn't been sleeping well lately. 

He had nightmares, sometimes, at least it wasn't a lot or most of the time. Just at times when he felt sad. 

Tyler felt lonely sometimes. He knows that Michael was feeling the same way. But it isn't always like this. At least he had his sister, Alyson, back in his life. With her and Michael, he wasn't really alone anymore. He doesn't feel that way no longer. Knowing that they're with him.

He was feeling better, a bit at peace, with Michael. Which was a relief. A weight lifted off his shoulders. He was able to breathe, or feel like this, because of that. Because of him. 

Tyler heard that other male's voice again as he snapped out of his thoughts now, just like earlier. Like last time. 

"If you want to be alone.." Michael said (or at least started to), noticing how Tyler was feeling, which was a bit sad. For some reason. 

Tyler remembered when Michael had said that to him once before. He shaked his head, not wanting that. Not any loneliness anymore. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be around him. 

"Stay with me, please.." 

Michael nodded at that. 

"..just know that I get it, I understand. I can't really sleep ethier. So what's been keeping you up at night? What's wrong? Talk to me. Because I'm here for you, if you need me.." 

"I do, if I'm being honest, I'm having a hard time. I'm having these nightmares, again..." Tyler said to him. 

Michael was nodding, like he understands that. He listened to this other male, without really talking yet. 

Which Tyler seemed to appreciate that. Honestly. 

Now they talked for awhile, after all of this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, Tyler had said something else, of a thought that was in his mind. "..you met me at a very strange time in my life." 

Michael got another smile on his own lips again. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. I know that feeling. I'm glad to have you in my life, Tyler Ronan." he told him. 

After that, he decided to do something for him. He gave Tyler comfort and love, wanting to be there for him. To show Tyler that he does love him. 

He pulled Tyler over now, even closer to him. He wrapped his arms around him, although not too tightly. He was holding him close. He leaned in, kissing him. In a gentle way. He felt those soft lips. 

Tyler hummed silently, in a soft tone of voice. He was staying close to him. He kissed him back, with such gentleness as well, also being loving and affectionate. 

That kiss was passionate, even warm and filled with their love for each other. Their feelings were really coming out in it. They're still kissing, for awhile. Just for a bit longer. 

Michael deepened it, slowly and carefully. He tasted a slight sweetness from this. He loves that, especially everything about him. 

He had a smile in that kiss, while he was putting his fingers through Tyler's hair. In those brown locks, feeling that softness, with a gentle touch once again. 

Tyler touched him too. He felt that smooth skin from this other male, then he put his fingers through Michael's hair as well, also gently. 

Michael pulled apart from it, putting his forehead against that other male's forehead, still gazing at him. 

He was staring at him, deeply, into Tyler's eyes. Those blue eyes that he really loves. He smiled softly again now. Even softer than usual. Staying right here, with him. 

Tyler also stared at Michael, quietly. Into Michael's eyes, in those dark shaded hues. He has another smile as well. 

They shared a second kiss, which lasted a bit longer than ever before. Then they were lying down on that couch, with one another. 

Both guys cuddled, nuzzled comfortably against each other, their warm bodies so very close. They stayed there. Just like that, for awhile. 

They felt loved. They were loving that closeness and this intimacy as they just wanted that from one another. They even listened to each other's calm, quiet heartbeats and silent breathing. While they are staying like this. 

Michael puts his hand in Tyler's hand, as they entangled their fingers together, intertwining each and every one of them. 

Tyler smiled at that. He closed his eyes, shutting them now. He leaned against him again, feeling warmer than ever. He was listening to that rhythm of Michael's beating heart. It was really calming to hear, it's also nice, actually. 

Michael resisted the urge or temptation to shut his own eyes. He just watched him, for a bit. He adored that peaceful expression on this other male's face, almost as much as those blue hues of Tyler's eyes. 

They kept cuddling, still close. Until eventually, they had fallen asleep together, peacefully even. They stay just like this, in a nice silence between them, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
